


Plain Talking

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, FaceFucking, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Maledom, Pain, Sex Talk, Spanking, Switching, Toys, discussion of kinks only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: On their third date, Pansy broaches the tricky question of sex.





	Plain Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for Nearlyconsious as part of Rarepair's wishlist event. Inspired by her comment on that wishlist that she'd " would love to see discussion about boundaries pre-kink". Which became this chat between Harry and Pansy. I think it will quickly become apparent though that I have no idea how kink negotiation actually works, so apologies for the (lack of) authenticity.

“So, Harry, tell me,” Pansy Parkinson said, swirling her wine in one hand, with the other play with a strand of dark hair that had escaped from the elegant knot she’d contained it. “Were I to ask you home for ‘coffee’ would you understand my meaning?”

Harry Potter was quite sure she was playing a game with him, as skilled at deception as she was, he still could catch the light of excitement in her expressive grey eyes and though he saw the edges of a smile play around her wine-red lips. He raised his own glass and strived to match her ironic tone exactly.

“I do believe, Pansy, that would be along the same lines as inviting a single colleague to a late dinner for two?” He said and took a sip of wine. 

This was their third such dinner-date and the first where Pansy had suggested a restaurant that she wanted to take him to.

“Something like that,” Pansy said, the smile more evident now, or perhaps the word smile was wrong, more the hungry bearing of teeth, although they’d already had a good meal. 

“Is that something you’re likely to say?” said Harry, opting to play the game a little more. 

“Not really, no.” Pansy said off-handedly. Harry blinked, surprised, but then Pansy leant a little closer, exposing just a little less of her dress and a little more push-up cleavage. “You may have noticed Harry, that we Slytherin gals tend not to be shy about getting what we want.”

“I guess,” Harry said still a little flat footed. That didn’t quite right to him, at least it didn’t mean that things were ever straight forward with them.

“Well this is something I don’t dance about the subject on,” Pansy said, “so… how do you want to fuck me?” 

Harry spluttered and put the wine glass down to avoid splashing himself.

“Shouldn’t that just be ‘do you’?” He asked

“No, I don’t think so,” said Pansy leaning closer in, “I’m pretty sure you want to, I just want to know _how._ ” - She smiled at him. “Why Harry I do believe you are blushing.”

Sure that someone must be watching, Harry glanced wildly alone but the few remaining late night diners were seated far away and the staff were giving them a wide birth. Harry had a sudden inkling of exactly why Pansy had picked this place to come to.

“You mean positions? Cowgirl, doggie-style, vertical pixie, that sort of thing?”

“That sort of thing, yes. But more precisely, kink,” Pansy said softly.

“Kink?”

“Yes, kink.” She repeated.

“Whips and chains?”

“Whips, chains, clamps, rope, toys, paddles, hands, harsh language: everything.” Pansy said quickly, almost fervently. Her eyes were alight again. 

“You want to tie me up?” Harry said, his mouth had gone unaccountably dry.

Pansy’s head tilted to one side curiously.

“Perhaps,” she said. “Is that something you are interested in?”

“I’ve been tied up before. It wasn’t a good experience.” -Pansy arched an eyebrow at him. “Not, like, bed! Just at work and before. It was not a pleasant experience.”

It was the closest they had come to discussing their Hogwarts years, Pansy shied away from it. Instead simply noting:

“But it might be in the right context.” 

“I doubt it. I don’t think I’d like the pain thing either. Whips or clamps.” Harry said hurriedly.

“That’s fine, that’s fine,” Pansy said, “that’s why we discuss these things, so we know where the lines are.”

“I’ve always had fun just winging it.” Harry muttered.

“Trust me, the things I do, winging it isn’t a good idea.”

“I’ll say. I guess we’d need a safe word if we were going to do this.”

“Oh so you do know a little about this.” Pansy smiled again as Harry felt his face burn. “But I think that might be a little advanced. If you wanted to do this, I’d suggest we start cautiously and stop if anyone indicates they want to, well _stop._ ”

Harry nodded.

“Well. So that’s a no on pain. Maybe on bondage. What does that leave? Oh, how are you on obedience?”

“I’m not known for it.”

“But that can be fun too; punishment and all that. Ooh toys.”

“Toys?”

“Yes, I’ve got all sorts. Rings, dildos, vibrators, plugs,”- something must have shown on his face. Even moreso that before. Harry took a swig of wine as Pansy continued- “Oh don’t look like that. Everything’s clean, everything gets lubed up before it gets put anywhere. And anywhere it’s going to be put gets lube as well.”

At this point Pansy broke off giggling, and Harry felt a mixture of relieve and annoyance at joke carried on too long, but she waved her hand, her face merry but still apparently serious in what she had been said.

“The look on your face, so wide-eyed. I had no idea you were such an innocent.” 

“Well it’s not everyday a girl asks to tie me up and shove thing up my arse,” Harry said with as much indignation he could muster in face of blood pumping rapidly, just about everywhere in his body.

“And you haven’t been asked that today,” Pansy said with an extra satisfied smirk.

“You said...” Harry said, his voice trailing off as he mentally rewound the conversation.

“I asked, how you wanted to fuck,” Pansy finished for him. “The rest of of the conversation was your ideas.”

Harry said nothing. He just stared.

“Now let me tell you what usually comes out of these discussions. Me bent over someone’s lap getting spanked, me on my knees being facefucked, or me tied face down, arse up on a bed, with a toy jammed in one hole and a cock buried in another.”

Images flashed through Harry’s head of each of those scenarios enacted

“I mean we can do that, if it’s the sort of thing you like,” Harry said hoarsely, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest.

“Oh I do, like that. But you seem to have the impression I’m quite the Domme. You sound like you’d like to be the one spending an evening with me sitting on your face, or tied spread out in my bed while kissed and teased every part of you, or even for me to ride like a madwoman while you’ve got a vibrator pushed right up against your prostate. Am I close?”

“I’m close to something,” Harry replied for that series of images had left him extremely uncomfortable in the trouser department. 

“Well. I’ve never done anything like that.” Pansy said.

“Oh,” Harry muttered embarrassed and absurdly disappointed.

“But I’d love to give it a try. Both ways if you want.”

Harry’s expression brightened as Pansy leaned across the table, fully exposing her cleavage to press her painted lips to his ear and whisper sultrily.

“So with all that in mind, Mr Potter, do you want to come home with me for Coffee?”


End file.
